


Love like you

by IvNovoa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas are discriminated, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Consensual Underage Sex, Discrimination, Family Member Death, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegas are gods, Panic Attacks, Purring, Scars, Slavery, Suicide, Torture, Yuuri is seventeen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvNovoa/pseuds/IvNovoa
Summary: En un mundo donde los alfas son vistos como esclavos y mercadería, Viktor Nikiforov busca la forma de sobresalir en un mundo que lo odia por las aberraciones cometidas por sus antepasados. Aún con la libertad por haber nacido en una familia de betas, es capturado y vendido al mejor postor, la vida que una vez conoció ahora había cambiado a una fría celda y torturas constantes.El destino lo obliga a aprender en un mes todo lo que conllevaba ser un buen sirviente, con la promesa de que si llegase a fallar, no sería perdonado.No es hasta que el alfa conoce a un pequeño omega de cabellos negros que su vida vuelve a cambiar por completo.





	Love like you

**Author's Note:**

> Es el trabajo "hermano" de mi otra historia: "Wedding gift". 
> 
> Toca temas delicados. ¡Lean los tags!

Tierras nórdicas, conocidas mayormente por su baja temperatura al rededor del año, sus preciosos paisajes tanto en invierno como en verano y por ser una de las poquísimas tierras en que se era prohibida la esclavitud de alfas.

Viktor Nikiforov sabía perfectamente esto, su familia había escapado desde las cálidas tierras sureñas al notar cómo a sus trece años su pequeño comenzaba a presentar indicios de los cambios tan característico de aquellas aborrecibles criaturas.

Se le fue concedido el permiso de libertad por los emperadores del norte, teniendo suerte que su padre era originario de esas tierras aunque su madre no lo fuese, sin embargo, siendo un alfa, debía tener el certificado de libertad consigo en todo momento.

Y es que los alfas eran considerados el eslabón más bajo en toda cadena, al ser simples seres que no solo no podían procrear en ese mundo de escases de vida, pero que eran violentos y fáciles de manipular por su instinto, nadie quería esa clase de animales en su casa más que para tareas domésticas que requiriesen fuerza bruta.

Para Viktor esa nunca fue opción.

Tuvo suerte, más que muchos a su edad, a sus actuales dieciocho años aplicaba para ser un patinador artístico, se había llevado muy malos ratos entre malas miradas y la discriminación típica de quienes tenían su género secundario, recordaba cómo había leído en libros tristemente cuando los alfas eran los monarcas, y cómo está monarquía falleció cuando el pueblo no soportó tener lo que ellos creían eran violadores como sus reyes.

Él no era así, o al menos quería creer que no lo era.

Ese día en particular había decidido salir del hogar que con tanto esfuerzo logró comprar junto a sus padres, sus labores eran difíciles pero llevaban pan a la mesa, su madre y sus padre habían tenido una pequeña niña hacía no mucho, una beta como ellos y ahora la escasez de comida en su casa era mayor, pero tenían lo necesario para no morir de hambre.

Caminar por las calles podía atraer miradas forasteras, sus cabellos platinados y ojos azules resaltaban sobre todas las cabelleras rubias y castañas, su aroma molestaba la nariz de cuanto beta tuviera un par de genes omega u alfa en su sangre, pero no llegaban a ser un alfa puro como él cuya sangre solamente se constituía por este.  
Ese mes en particular había sido difícil.

Nunca se imaginó que un bebé pudiera consumir tanta comida y tiempo, estaba exhausto, adoraba a su pequeña hermana aún si solo tuviera pocos meses de vida, pero junto a su pasión y el dinero, era difícil obtener suficiente para cuatro.

Ese día pensaba que todo cambiaría, había logrado una audiencia con un tal “Yakov”, uno de los entrenadores nórdicos de patinaje artísticos más reconocidos por toda la región, Yakov era un beta con alta cantidad de genes alfa, seguía siendo un beta impuro pero no tenía ese racismo ante los alfas.  
A lo mejor, si y solo si Viktor le demostraba su increíble potencial, Yakov lo acogería como parte del equipo, sus ganancias se elevarían por las nubes y finalmente podrían vivir en paz.

Caminaba emocionado y con una sonrisa de confianza en el rostro, nunca escuchó esos pasos que lo habían seguido por la mayor parte del tramo, cuando olfateó y su instinto le dictó el peligro ya era demasiado tarde.

Viktor solo recuerda un golpe fuerte en su nuca, un agudo ruido en su oído y cómo su visión comienza a fallar. Trata de mantenerse despierto, pero pronto su cabeza golpea con fuerza el suelo, ve unos zapatos acercarse a él y no puede mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo.  
Al despertar, nota que estaba en un lugar extraño, su nuca ardía como mil demonios y su cabeza parecía explotar en cualquier momento, con cuidado se levantó, sintiendo sus músculos doloridos, sobre todo sus brazos y piernas. Parpadeó acostumbrándose a la luz del lugar y al mismo, miró a su alrededor, moviendo su cuello con extra cuidado por el ardor y reconoció de inmediato donde se encontraba.

Nunca había estado en una, pero había leído suficiente como para saber que no debía estar allí.  
Su respiración se aceleró, no podía ser, eso debía ser un error. Buscó en sus bolsillos el papel que dictaba que era un alfa libre y cuando no lo encontró, sintió el pánico subir por su garganta.

Se levantó ignorando el dolor interminable de su cuerpo entero, se acercó a la puerta de madera y comenzó a golpear, la luz que entraba por los barrotes de una de las sucias paredes lo cegaba, estaba seguro que así era como lucía una prisión para esclavos.

— ¡Déjenme salir!—Viktor golpeaba con fuerza, su garganta se desgarraba entre gritos y su pecho le pedía con desesperación un lugar abierto para poder respirar con mayor facilidad— ¡Soy libre, tengo los papeles que lo prueban! ¡Tengo permiso de libertad, tengo permiso de libertad! ¡Soy un alfa libre, alguien, por favor!  
No notó cuando la madera estaba tiñéndose de rojo por los cortes que tenía la palma de su mano debido a los incontables golpes, se dejó caer de rodillas, presa del pánico.

Esto debía ser un error, esto no podía estarle pasando a él.

El pánico se apoderó de él, sus manos ahora inmóviles sobre la madera, comenzó a llorar con desesperación y amargura, su garganta ya no le permitía gritar, ahora solo podía murmurar por ayuda.

—Alguien… Tengo permiso de libertad… Por favor…

Las horas pasaban y el frío en la celda decrecía a estrepitosa velocidad, tenía suerte de que su piel estaba acostumbrada al clima, la pequeña compuerta de la prisión se abrió, dejando pasar una bandeja con una especie de plato y una cuchara metálica, oxidada y sucia, en este había algo que Viktor solo podía pensar era comida, o al menos un vil intento de, no tenía textura, era solo un líquido espeso de color dudoso, junto a todo un pedazo de pan seco. Su estómago gruñó, Viktor trató de mantener la compuerta abierta repitiendo las mismas palabras que tanto había repetido por horas, la persona al otro lado cerró, lastimando los dedos de Viktor, se apartó acariciando sus nudillos sangrantes y sus dedos raspados de cuando retiró la mano con fuerza con la compuerta lastimando su piel.

—Mierda—murmuró, se acercó a la comida y se apresuró a esta sin importarle el horrendo sabor que más de una vez le hizo querer vomitarla, si iba a salir de allí necesitaba fuerzas.

Pero los días pasaba y nadie llegaba a pedir su permiso de libertad.

No tenía idea cuanto había sido, su rutina se había transformado en ser un ser viviente sin alma en una celda, abría los ojos y ya no sentía nada, sus manos tenían múltiples cortes de sus primeros días tratando de ser liberado, cuando la comida llegaba se abalanzaba contra esta, pero un mísero plato dos veces al día no podía satisfacer su cuerpo en crecimiento, debía sustentarlo con las ratas que de vez en cuando se aparecían por su descuidada celda.

No fue sino hasta un día en que por primera vez su puerta se abrió, de esta ingresaron dos betas que lo tomaron por la fuerza, sacándolo y llevándolo hacia una plaza de exhibición.

Las había visto muchas veces: era una venta de alfas.

Los mismos betas lo desnudaron contra su voluntad en la misma plaza, aún no había nadie, el sol apenas había salido y la venta no comenzaba hasta medio día, pero existía el ritual para acicalar a los alfas en medio de esas ventiscas heladas.

A Viktor le tiraron agua casi congelada, no tenía fuerzas para negarse al trato, dejó que tallaran su cuerpo con fuerza, lastimándolo en más de una ocasión, alguien tomó su cabello, amarrándolo en una coleta y cortándolo, luego vino quien se encargó de su larga barba. Le colocaron una ropa más cálida que tardaría demasiado en calentar su cuerpo tembloroso y cerca de la hipotermia, era normal que muchos perecieran en estas circunstancias.

Debían estar lo suficientemente fuertes para vivir, pero no para oponer resistencia.

—Tengo permiso de libertad—murmuró a alguien que se acercaba para darle los últimos toques a su cabello, era su última oportunidad.

—No es así—dijo esa persona—, se te fue revocado, tu familia te vendió, 4-1-5, ahora le pertenecerás a tu nuevo dueño.

Cerró sus ojos procesando la información, su familia estaba pasando necesidad, su venta pudo haberlos salvado pero ¿realmente tan poco valía él para ellos como para deshacerse y enviarlo en un lugar en el que ni siquiera era más que un código?

No tuvo tiempo de sentir autocompasión cuando olfateó la piel quemada y escuchó los gritos y alaridos de los otros dos alfas en la plaza, pero ni eso pudo prepararlo, sintió como alguien elevaba su camisa y luego su piel arder en carne viva, escuchó el metal hirviendo contra el contraste de su piel, su alarido fue espantoso e inhumano, tanto como el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

Dejó su cuerpo caer al suelo junto a sus compañeros de tortura, habían sido marcados, la carne viva palpitando, quemada, el olor era vomitivo, Viktor retorcía su cuerpo por instinto, como si tratara de alejarse del dolor, sus manos se movían desesperadas, las lágrimas resbalaban por su ojos, el dolor insano era demasiado para él.

La señal de un alfa yacía marcada en su espalda por primera vez, volteó y notó como uno de ellos tenía su espalda llena de estas quemaduras, dando a entender la cantidad de veces que tuvo que regresar a ese horripilante lugar. El dolor no cesaba y no lo haría pronto, su piel había sido quemada como si de ganado se tratara, y es que para los betas ellos no eran más que eso: simple e inútil ganado.

Lo obligaron a ponerse de pie, el dolor no dejaba concentrase y no supo cuánto tiempo pasó antes de escuchar un “a mi señor le gustará”.

Había sido comprado.

El camino a casa fue largo, más de lo que Viktor quería reconocer, poco a poco se alejaba de la vida que le dio la espalda y que tan míseramente cambio como si no significara nada.

El coche se estacionó frente a un enorme lugar, se notaba a lo lejos un precioso castillo, la puerta de Viktor fue abierta y un hombre de cabello rubio le sonrió. Viktor retrocedió un poco, temeroso a cualquier tortura que le esperara, vio lástima en los ojos ajenos, combinada con esa sonrisa jamás se desvaneció.

—Me llamo Christophe, tranquilo, acá las cosas cambian mucho para tu clase.

Viktor no supo por qué pero inmediatamente confió en ese sujeto, pudo ser que fue la primera sonrisa real que había recibido en mucho tiempo o simplemente porque su corazón necesitaba algo de esperanza para mantenerse en pie.

  
Christophe guio a Viktor por un recorrido en el castillo, fue corto, le ayudó al alfa para estirar sus piernas, llegaron a una habitación, no era enorme pero tampoco era pequeña, tenía una cama que se veía bastante cómoda, al contrario de la de su prisión, una ventana con cortinas y una pequeña mesa con una silla.

—Bien, te explicaré—dijo Christophe—, este lugar es una especie de distribuidora de sirvientes para omegas…

— ¿Para omegas? —interrumpió Viktor.

Viktor estaba sorprendido, había escuchado sobre ellos, un género secundario como el suyo, solo que era una gran minoría de la población. Los omegas eran en extremo fértiles cuando llegaban a una edad promedio, muchos eran acogidos en santuarios donde llegaban cientos de betas para conquistarlos, eran criaturas hermosas, hombres y mujeres que podían procrear cachorros, su cuerpo era pequeño y delicado, justo como preferían las personas del norte, y su cuerpo estaba hecho específicamente para procrear.

En la sociedad, los omegas eran vistos casi como seres divinos y perfectos.

Viktor en su vida había tenido el honor de ver uno.

—Sí, en aproximadamente un mes…

— ¡Soy un alfa!

—Hey, déjame terminar de hablar y luego puedes hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras. ¿Quedó claro?—Viktor asintió—Omegas de todo el mundo vienen a este lugar para buscar los mejores pretendientes para ellos, a veces incluso los padres vienen para buscar un pretendiente joven para su pequeño omega, o a veces solo buscan servicios como mayordomo o como guardaespaldas, los omegas son muy preciados. Aunque déjame decirte, muchas veces son betas con dinero o betas que aseguran tener sangre omega quienes vienen.

—Christophe—murmuró y repitió: —Soy un alfa.

—Y confío en que los supresores puedan controlar tu impulso salvaje, eres un alfa puro, pocos existen. Ahora vamos, tienes que comenzar tu entrenamiento, las familias vendrán en un mes, lo más probable es que querrán ver un nuevo guardaespaldas, mientras más rápido te vayas de acá, más probabilidad tendrás de sobrevivir. También debes entrenar tus modales, debes saber tratar a un joven omega o si no tendrás muchos problemas con su familia y no queremos eso.

Viktor solo pudo asentir tratando de procesar toda la información.

No era como si quisiera negar algo, después de haber estado Dios sabrá cuánto tiempo en ese infierno, lo que menos quería era ser regresado.  
Como Christophe dijo, el día siguiente se unió a la guardia, todos mirándolo extraño por su aroma, los supresores tardarían un poco más en hacer efecto, así que tendría que soportar las miradas un par de semanas.

Los días eran exhaustivos, entre entrenamiento y clases especiales —ya que debía tener temas de conversaciones con cualquier persona, si esta lo requería—, terminaba exhausto, Viktor era conocido en toda la casa como el alfa jovial que se ganó el corazón de muchos. Su instinto coqueto y juguetón era el suspiro de muchas sirvientas, era atento aunque muy olvidadizo, pero todos le perdonaban esto gracias a su habilidad con el habla, además que a muchos les parecía tierna su forma de ser.  
No podía evitar observar a diario, mientras tomaba un baño, la seña de su esclavitud, se había acostumbrado, era eso o morir. Su piel comenzaba a sanar sobre la quemadura con el símbolo de “alfa”, dolía menos pero aún le era imposible dormir sobre su espalda.

Así como los días pasaban, Viktor odiaba más y más acatar las órdenes de su alrededor, tomar supresores, dormir hasta tarde y con los músculos adoloridos por el entrenamiento, recibir lecciones extra de etiqueta, pero odiaba más las miradas viciosas que le recordaban su fin.

Por qué si nadie lo escogía en un mes, el gobierno no querría seguir pagando a un lugar para que tuvieran a un alfa puro, así que lo regresarían al basurero donde lo recogieron o lo matarían. Después de todo, no era más que un alfa, la sociedad no perdería nada si desaparecía uno.

Contaba las noches, cada una más corta que la anterior, la ansiedad no ayudaba a su sueño, día a día sabía que su juicio se acercaba, un mes era demasiado poco para llegar a los estándares que un omega pediría, un mes era demasiado poco para salvar su vida.

 

 

* * *

 

El día llegó, todos contaban con ropas iguales, túnicas blancas elegantes que tapaban sus marcas de esclavos, manos amarradas tras su espalda, debían estar erguidos y sonrientes en espera de las familias que los verían como si fuesen mercadería en un aparador. Viktor solo sonreía, nervioso, con un enorme nudo en la garganta y rogando a todos los cielos porque alguien decidiera acogerlo.

Las primeras familias pasaron, escogiendo a más de uno como mayordomo, chofer o guardia. Muchos pasaban cerca de Viktor, todos ponían la misma cara de asco al notar por su aroma que era un alfa puro, los supresores lograban guardar muy bien su aroma, pero el nerviosismo en su cuerpo le hacía liberar inconscientemente feromonas.

La última familia pasó, un hombre asiático con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, una mujer regordeta y alegre y un pequeño niño, parecía no mayor a quince años, mejillas regordetas y lentes.

El joven era tímido, miraba a cada persona y por su olor, era obvio que era un omega.

Un omega puro en desarrollo. Ese pequeño niño consistía en un porcentaje muy pequeño de la población y el solo estar en su presencia era un honor para muchos. Todos sonreían, esperanzados de ser escogidos, Viktor suspiró, ya no tenía fuerzas para sonreír. Todos ellos tenían posibilidades, si nadie los elegía, podrían seguir esperando hasta el día que un omega llegase por ellos.  
Viktor no.

—Te juro—dijo Chris, caminando tras él— que trataré con todas mis fuerzas de que logres quedarte un mes más. Sonríe.

Viktor sintió su tabique nasal arder, combatía las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos, ese sería su último día, ese día moriría y no sería más que un amargo recuerdo en la vida de todos quienes lo conocían.

Pensó en Yakov Feltsman, pensó en la posibilidad que tenía de completar su sueño, él, un alfa que no pidió nacer así, no pidió vivir en una sociedad como esa, no pidió vivir pagando los errores de sus antepasados.

Cerró sus ojos derrotado, no importaba que tanto sonriera, ninguna otra familia lo quiso, un omega puro no perdería el tiempo con él.

—Lo quiero a él.

¿Él?

Viktor abrió sus ojos, notando el pequeño niño enfrente, tímidamente señalándole, miró a ambos lados, todos igual de atónitos que él.

—¿Este? —comentó quien se encargaba de los recorridos—Es un alfa puro, señorito. ¿No sería mejor un…?

—Creo que Yuuri fue claro—dijo su papá—, él nos acompañará.

El alfa miró anonadado a la familia del omega, quienes se habían referido a él como una persona, no como un objeto o como un animal. Solo Christophe le había dado ese trato.

Miró sobre su hombro, viendo al rubio boquiabierto y con un brillo especial en los ojos de alegría y orgullo. Viktor le sonrió aún sin creer del todo lo que pasaba. Las piernas de

Viktor querían fallarle, quería tirarse al suelo y llorar a los pies del pequeño omega, pero aún no podía cantar victoria, temía que el niño solo estuviera jugando, así como otros ese mismo día.

—Entendido, señor Katsuki. Lo arreglaremos para…—comenzó a decir el guía.

—Él está bien así, vendrá con nosotros—dijo el pequeño, mirando a Viktor con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro—¿Quieres venir?

Viktor quedó anonadado ante la pregunta, asintiendo por inercia hasta que el niño extendió su mano, Viktor trató de mover la suya, recordando las cuerdas que ataban sus muñecas tras su espalda. Yuuri ladeó su cabeza, esperando aún el apretón de manos. El alfa se removía incómodo, tratando de desatar las cuerdas hasta que el joven entendió que era un impedimento mayor que no dejaba al alfa en paz.

—Mamá—murmuró, volteando a ver a su madre, pidiendo ayuda para desatar al alfa.

Viktor frotó sus muñecas ahora libres de cualquier atadura y sonrió, extendiendo su mano al omega, quien la tomó con esa tierna y regordeta sonrisa.

Volteó a ver al guía y sonrió con malicia, porque el hecho de tener a un omega puro a su lado era un enorme honor, pero solo los bendecidos podían tocar su mano.

Viktor no esperó viajar en el mismo coche que la familia que lo compró, mucho menos, viajar a lado del pequeño omega quien miraba sus propias manos sobre sus muslos, un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas y una tierna sonrisa decorando sus labios.

—G-gracias por…

El alfa calló, el pequeño omega lo volteó a ver y pudo sentir un escalofrío por su espalda.

“No hables nunca sin permiso”, pensó Viktor, al recordar las múltiples clases de etiqueta que recibió.

—Tendremos que poner unas reglas—murmuró Yuuri, sus pequeñas manos aún temblaban—, no eres un esclavo o un sirviente. Ahora eres parte de la familia, así que eres libre de moverte por la casa, de comer lo que quieras y de hablar cuando quieras.

Boquiabierto, Viktor no fue capaz de reaccionar ante las palabras del menor, no supo tampoco cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a aglomerarse en sus ojos, tragó para poder tener unos segundos de tiempo, dejando que las palabras de Yuuri resonaran en sus oídos.

¿Era libre?

Comenzó a temblar, hipando, dejando las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo su nariz y pecho arder. Después de todo lo que había pasado, ¿finalmente era libre?

Humillantes gemidos escapaban por su boca, no le importaba, tampoco le importaba que sus hombros se movieran, demostrándose débil, demostrándole al omega realmente cómo se sentía, porque no tenía palabras y ninguna palabra en el diccionario podría describir como se sentía en esos momentos.

—Gracias—murmuró entre ahogados sollozos.

Repitió una y otra y otra vez esto hasta que su garganta no le permitió hablar de nuevo, sintió una mano en su mejilla y abrió sus ojos, aún veía todo borroso, pero era capaz de distinguir la tierna sonrisa del omega.

Fue ese instante en que Viktor se juró que entregaría su vida entera a Yuuri Katsuki.

Llegó a la casa de los Katsuki, su nuevo hogar. Quedó maravillado en lo hermoso que era. Siempre pensó que los omegas vivían en palacios, y este, si bien no era un palacio como tal, era una casa demasiado grande para solo tres personas.

—Estas son las aguas termales de mi familia—explicó el pequeño—, estaba abierto al público, pero cuando yo nací, el gobierno comenzó a pasar una pensión mensual a mis papás, ahora reservamos el derecho de admisión porque muchos quieren venir solo para ver a un omega.

Viktor notó cuando la sonrisa de Yuuri cambió, una tímida y triste, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

—Yuuri, cariño—Escuchó a la madre de Yuuri hablar—, ve a tu cuarto, yo me encargaré de mostrarle donde será su nueva habitación, puedes darle un tour mañana.

—¡Sí, mamá!

Luego un beso en la mejilla de sus padres y una última sonrisa, el pequeño omega se despidió de Viktor y se encaminó hacia su cuarto, con la promesa de verlo el día siguiente.  
Viktor bajó el rostro, nervioso de las palabras que los señores Katsuki pudieran decir. Una cosa era que su hijo tuviera un buen corazón, otra muy distinta era que le dejaran vivir en paz. Cualquier cosa que ellos decidieran, él lo aceptaría sin pretexto.

—Muy bien, Vicchan—Escuchó la voz de la mujer—, te llevaré a tu habitación. Puedes llamarme Hiroko, él es mi esposo Toshiya.

—¡Bienvenido! —dijo el mayor, haciendo que Viktor elevara su rostro para ver con sorpresa a su nueva familia.

—Aquí es diferente que en otros lados, Vicchan—continuó Hiroko—, no buscamos discriminar alfas ni omegas. Puedes decir que es un santuario para Alfas.

Y Viktor pensó en esos segundos, que se había topado con una familia de ángeles.

Su habitación era por lejos, la más enorme y cómoda que había visto, tenía una cama suave, un baño propio, un armario vacío que los señores Katsuki prometieron poco a poco llenar con ropa.

El alfa volteó a verlos, tratando de contener las lágrimas en su rostro y sonriéndoles, inclinándose hacia ellos para hablar.

—¿Puedo trabajar para ustedes?

—Oh, Vicchan, no es…

—L-Lo sé—continuó, mirando a los ojos a la beta—, d-disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero quisiera… De alguna forma redimir todo lo que ustedes me han dado.

Hiroko y Toshiya se vieron un largo rato y el Katsuki mayor asintió antes de acercarse a Viktor y poner una mano en su hombro.

—Si realmente quisieras ayudar, no dejes a nuestro pequeño cachorro solo.

Viktor ladeó el rostro y asintió con una suave sonrisa.

Claro que no dejaría a Yuuri solo.

 

* * *

 

 

El día siguiente, Viktor caminó hasta la habitación del menor, tocando la puerta hasta que escuchó a Yuuri preguntar quién era. Empujó la puerta, sorprendiéndose que estaba abierta y encontró al omega en medio de una enorme cama, cubierto en una sedosa sábana y con una mirada dormilona en su rostro.

El alfa sonrió por lo adorable que se veía, caminó seguro hasta la cama, sentándose en ella y extendiendo su mano para que Yuuri la tomara. Le ayudó a sentarse, notando como el menor llevaba una mano a sus ojos para restregarlos y bostezar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Es hora de levantarse, ¿no querías enseñarme el lugar?

Los ojitos del omega brillaron cuando escuchó esto, levantándose de golpe y sonriendo, pidiéndole a Viktor que lo acompañara.

Así, el tiempo iba pasando, Viktor pasaba la mayor parte de sus días junto al pequeño omega quien en un principio se notaba tímido, pero conforme los días volaban, parecía querer pasar solamente a lado del alfa.

A la edad de dieciocho años, Viktor se enamoró de un pequeño omega de catorce.

 

Era un día antes del cumpleaños de Yuuri, Viktor lo sabía porque había escuchado a Hiroko y a Toshiya hablar sobre ello, ya habían pasado un par de meses desde que había llegado a la residencia de los Katsuki y estaba demasiado emocionado al saber que celebraría junto con Yuuri su quinceavo cumpleaños.

Había preparado un regalo, algo pequeño, un pastel hecho a mano con los ingredientes que Hiroko le había ofrecido. Era de chocolate decorado con dulces y a lo mejor no era el pastel más hermoso que Yuuri había visto en su vida, pero Viktor estaba orgulloso por haberlo hecho él solo.

Cuando amaneció, se dirigió corriendo hacia la cocina para tomar su pequeño pastel y ofrecerlo a Yuuri, miró en el comedor a Hiroko y a Toshiya cabizbajos, con una taza de café entre sus manos, sin el parloteo alegre de las mañanas. Era el cumpleaños de su pequeño cachorro, ¿qué los tenía tan tristes?  
Viktor negó con la cabeza, acercándose a ambos para desearles un lindo día, Hiroko solo pudo mirarlo y sonreírle de tal forma que la alegría no se notaba en sus ojos.

—Buenos días, Viktor.

El alfa se sorprendió al escuchar esto, dado que la mujer nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, Toshiya lo saludó de igual forma y ninguno se atrevió a negar la visita a su hijo. Caminó pensativo hasta la habitación y tocó la puerta, esperando escuchar el alegre “¡pasa!” de todos los días. Cuando no escuchó estas palabras, abrió la puerta, para encontrar al pequeño en una maraña de sábanas y almohadas.

—¿Yuuri?

No hubo respuesta. Llamó nuevamente su nombre mientras caminaba con pasos lentos hacia la cama, cuando tampoco notó respuesta alguna, el corazón de Viktor pareció detenerse.

Se apresuró a la cama, dejando el pastel a un lado y sentándose en el colchón, sintiendo las suaves sacudidas del omega. Llamó su nombre mientras lo movía, pensando que podría ser su celo. Contó los días, no, aún era muy pronto, su celo acababa de pasar hacía dos meses. Yuuri siempre los reprimía, pero debía tomar el medicamento a tiempo.

Aún era muy pronto.

Sintió a Yuuri alejarlo sin mucha fuerza, escuchaba sus sollozos, sin saber qué hacer, Viktor se lanzó con cuidado sobre el omega, abrazándolo y tratando de reconfortarlo lo más que pudiera.

—Está bien, estoy aquí, contigo.

Repetía estas palabras como un mantra hasta que sintió de nuevo a Yuuri removerse, se alejó un poco solo para volver a ser atraído por el menor en un fuerte abrazo de oso. Viktor se encontraba ahora acostado, rodeado por los brazos y piernas del pequeño quien lloraba llamando un nombre que el alfa jamás había escuchado.

“Mari”

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pudieron ser horas o minutos, solo se dedicó a abrazarlo con fuerza hasta que quedó dormido. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, vio a Hiroko y a Toshiya pasar y ver a su bebé aun temblando con lágrimas en sus ojos, Viktor acariciaba protectoramente su cabello, miró con dificultad a los padres del pequeño que dormía entre sus brazos, cuestionándolos sobre el por qué su cachorro lloraba de esa forma.

—¿Quién era Mari? —susurró como pregunta.

Toshiya y Hiroko se miraron de nuevo, antes de que el beta hablara.

—Mari es nuestra hija mayor—contestó sin alzar la voz—, ella…

Hiroko buscó abrazar a su esposo, Viktor entendió la mirada de desesperación de ambos y decidió no preguntar más. Aunque ahora, las lágrimas de Yuuri tenían una razón en su mente.

Los padres se retiraron poco después, dejando a su pequeño cachorro en brazos del alfa, Viktor sonrió pensando en la confianza que ambos tenían para dejar a un joven alfa con el omega, e incluso se jactaba de saber que él jamás haría algo que Yuuri no quisiera.

Pasaron un par de horas en las que también Viktor había logrado conciliar el sueño. Lo despertó la sensación de sus mangas humedecidas y un ligero temblor entre sus brazos. Abrió los ojos somnoliento, para encontrarse con el omega llorando.

—Tranquilo, pequeño—murmuró, besando la frente de Yuuri—, está bien. Estoy aquí.

Sintió como el omega se acercó más a él para abrazarlo, limpiando sus lágrimas con las sábanas. Viktor buscó la ventana más cercana, aún habían rayos de luz de sol entrando, no tenía idea de la hora. Por el rugir de su estómago, supuso que era tarde, y ninguno de los dos había dado bocado alguno ese día.

—Yuuri, debemos comer algo.

El omega negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por favor? ¿Por ser el primer cumpleaños que pasamos juntos?

Lo pensó un rato antes de asentir suavemente. Viktor, con la mayor delicadeza que era capaz, se sentó primero, ayudando a Yuuri a sentarse sin marearse. Estaba seguro que al omega le dolería la cabeza por pasar llorando todo el día, se aseguraría que comiera algo y que durmiera un poco más.

—Te hice un pastel—dijo nervioso y tímido.

Yuuri volteó a verlo, boquiabierto y sorprendido, buscó por la habitación disimuladamente el postre y se encogió de hombros cuando no pudo verlo.

—Hiroko se lo llevó para que no se arruinara. ¿Quieres que vaya por él?

—¿Mamá estuvo acá? —preguntó.

—¡Sí! Toshiya también, vinieron a asegurarte que estuvieras…

—No quería que ellos me vieran así—interrumpió, limpiándose de nuevo el rostro—, por eso les dije ayer que me dolía la cabeza…

Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Viktor. Acarició de nuevo el cabello de Yuuri antes de levantarse de la cama e ir a la cocina por el pastel.

Cuando regresó, el omega se encontraba sentado en la orilla, bostezando, moviendo sus piernas emocionado. El alfa entró sonriente, cantando feliz cumpleaños con el diminuto pastel entre sus manos, haciendo al omega reír.

Yuuri aplaudió cuando Viktor terminó de cantar, lo invitó a sentarse a su lado y dio una pequeña mordida al pastel. Rio ante el amargo pero fuerte sabor del chocolate, no era su favorito, pero claro que jamás le diría eso a Viktor. Le agradeció con una sonrisa, la primera que el alfa había visto en todo el día y siguió comiendo hasta dejar la mitad y ofrecerla a Viktor.

—¡Es tú pastel! —Se quejó.

—Y es mi cumpleaños, quiero compartirlo contigo.

El alfa sonríe y come la otra mitad, deja el plato en la mesa de noche y se sientan lado a lado, sin decir ninguna palabra hasta que el menor se apoyó en su hombro.

—¿Te dijeron mis papás?

—No… todo. No tienes que decirme si no quieres, Yuuri.

El omega se abrazó con fuerza al torso de Viktor, ocultando su rostro antes de hablar.

—¿Te dijeron quién era Mari?

—¿Tu hermana mayor?

—Mari… Era un alfa como tú. Una alfa pura. Cuando ella nació, el negocio de mis papás se vino abajo cuando todos se enteraron que ella era una alfa, no era fácil de ocultar, más aún porque desde muy jóvenes se pueden sentir sus feromonas. Mari vivió discriminación por toda su infancia hasta que yo nací y, al ser un omega puro, viví todo lo contrario.  
»Mari vivió su vida entera cuidándome, el negocio se incrementó cuando todos se enteraron que su hijo menor… Y para muchos, único hijo, era un omega puro. Siempre pensé que Mari era feliz, ¿sabes? No fue hasta el año pasado, el día de mi cumpleaños cuando mis padres la encontraron muerta en su cuarto. No imagino todo lo que tuvo que sufrir para decidir quitarse la vida.

Viktor miró a Yuuri y notó que el omega mordía su labio para evitar llorar. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo, apoyando su mejilla en el cabello del menor, escuchándolo. Viktor mueve un poco su rostro, lo suficiente para depositar un suave beso sobre el cabello de Yuuri.

Se acuestan de nuevo, Viktor sostiene entre sus brazos al menor, murmurando suaves palabras para tranquilizarlo. Yuuri había dejado de llorar, las feromonas del alfa lo ayudaban a relajarse tanto que Viktor incluso fue capaz de escuchar al pequeño omega ronronear.  
El alfa siente como las muñecas de Yuuri se mueven por su espalda y sonríe, siente el aroma de Yuuri y él también mueve sus propias muñecas para dejar su aroma en el cuerpo ajeno.

Cuando ambos están satisfechos con el aroma, Yuuri entierra su rostro en el pecho del alfa, respirando profundo, Viktor aún podía sentir el estrés, tristeza y ansiedad del omega, pero había disminuido mucho desde que abrió la puerta. Sonríe y vuelve a besar los cabellos de Yuuri, sintiendo su corazón cálido y tierno.

Escucha un largo suspiro seguido por el pequeño cuerpo acomodarse aún más cerca, abraza aún más a Yuuri, ambos queriendo derrocar la distancia entre ellos, queriendo unirse como uno solo, se miran a los ojos y se sonríen, poco a poco acortan aún más distancias hasta que sus narices chocan, ambos cierran sus ojos, sintiendo el calor del otro, ninguno se dio cuenta cuando comenzaron a ronronear, el sonido tímido desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Se durmieron en brazos ajenos, los ojos de Yuuri rojos por las lágrimas derramadas el día de su cumpleaños, pero una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Y así algo nuevo simplemente comenzó.

El contacto físico entre ambos dejó de ser un tema tabú, se buscaban diariamente, sus dedos marcaban un ritmo lleno de ansiedad si uno se encontraba lejos del otro, por las noches, sin importar el clima, ambos buscaban conciliar el sueño juntos, el insomnio los acompañaba en esos pocos días en que por alguna razón —la mayor de ellas siendo los estudios del omega— ambos debían dormir separados.

No hubo un momento en que sus caricias pasaran a más, su relación y su amor crecía día a día, su primer beso fue tierno e inocente, dos mejores amigos explorando el cielo y la tierra, torpe incluso, pero sobre todo lento. Unieron sus labios sin prisa, poco a poco el espacio entre ambos disminuía hasta que sintieron el calor del otro, toparon sus labios, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo hasta la punta de los dedos, se separaron con el corazón latiéndoles a mil por hora, con sus rostros rojos de la emoción y la vergüenza combinada.

Viktor se estaba enamorando perdidamente de Yuuri y no podía evitar ver a la criatura más hermosa al notar los pequeños cambios en el omega. El pequeño niño que salvó su vida crecía, su cuerpo y voz cambiaban, su rostro poco a poco se hacía más atractivo y su sonrisa le robaba la respiración. No tenía palabras para describir al primer y único amor de su vida, solo podía decir que jamás quería separarse de Yuuri, quería hacerlo feliz siempre y saber que él sentía lo mismo.

Al cumplir Yuuri diecisiete años, su familia desapareció.

Los Katsuki tenían la costumbre de salir sin decirle nada a Viktor, no era algo anormal, no era algo alarmante, pero sí triste al saber que lo más probable sería que no pasarían su cumpleaños juntos, Viktor quería estar allí para Yuuri, quería consolarlo al ser el aniversario de defunción de su hermana.

Espera pacientemente en la casa, sentado en el patio hasta que los escuchó llegar. Se levanta y comienza a correr hacia la puerta hasta que llega a su nariz un olor particular.

El olor de otro alfa puro.

Escucha risas, detiene sus pasos, ahora eran lentos y temerosos, escucha esa risa que tanto adora pero ahora hay alguien más a su lado. Se acerca a la puerta, la abre y ve a un alfa un poco más bajo que Yuuri a su lado, su piel canela era exótica, su sonrisa era tierna y a diferencia de él, sus hombros no eran gruesos ni toscos, tenía una complexión delgada y cálida. Yuuri reía a su lado como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, caminan hacia el patio, Viktor logra escabullirse para que no lo noten, no puede hablar, le cuesta respirar y tiene miedo.

¿Quién era ese alfa?

Ve a Hiroko y a Toshiya entrar, conoce la casa como la palma de su mano, se esconde en uno de los armarios que ahora eran utilizados como bibliotecas, cierra la puerta y nota como los adultos hablaban a escondidas sobre el alfa, entendió poco, solo que su nombre era Phichit y que venía del mismo lugar que él.

Luego ambos siguen su camino y ahora son otros dos betas que están en la sala, Viktor no los conoce y jamás los ha visto en su vida, ellos hablan más fuerte, Viktor puede escucharlos sin problema.

—El jovencito Yuuri siempre gasta la fortuna que le da el estado en comprar alfas puros—dijo uno de ellos.

—Sí, no sé si desea tener un propio zoológico o qué, dicen que hace un par de años compró a otro, no son tan comunes de conseguir como todos esperan.

—¿No sabes? El joven Yuuri tuvo la desdicha de tener una hermana alfa, el corazón del jovencito era tan grande que llegó a querer a la criatura. Creo que adoptó a ese alfa hace años para sentirse bien consigo mismo porque la otra alfa decidió hacerle un favor al mundo y terminar con su vida.

—¡Vaya! El jovencito Yuuri es tan lindo, recogiendo esos animales de la calle…

El corazón de Viktor se detuvo. Los sonidos se escuchaban lejos, dejó de concentrarse en ellos para concentrarse en el dolor de su pecho. Llevó sus manos a su boca para que nadie pudiera escuchar sus sollozos, una voz en el interior de su cabeza parecía gritarle, Viktor había logrado callarla por tanto tiempo, pero ahora estaba allí, fuerte, enorme, gritando y dañándolo más.

“Nunca te quiso, solo fuiste parte de su caridad”

“Ese alfa es su nuevo juguete”

Encogió sus rodillas, llevando su frente hacia ellas y abrazándose, las lágrimas caían, sus ojos ardían y no podía respirar bien, no podía pensar en nada más que en lo que acababa de escuchar y en esa maldita voz que taladraba su cabeza. Hipaba y maldecía en voz baja, porque lo que más amaba en el mundo era una farsa y tenía miedo de preguntarle a Yuuri para que este solo confirmara lo que acababa de escuchar.

Se preguntaba a sí mismo si esos besos no valían nada, si todas esas noches de cariños inocentes y de palabras tímidas en realidad eran una actuación, se preguntaba incluso si ahora compartía brazos con el otro alfa, si ahora él ya no sería permitido en la casa, si lo regresarían al mismo lugar para morir.

Ya su familia lo había traicionado una vez, las personas que eran más cercanas lo habían apuñalado de la peor forma posible. ¿Por qué no lo haría un total extraño?

 

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó, despertó en una total oscuridad, sus músculos dolían por haber dormido en una posición tan incómoda, no tenía mucho espacio, seguía en el closet y al parecer, ya todos se habían dormido.

Estuvo a punto de salir cuando escuchó pisadas y la voz que él tanto amaba decir su nombre.

—¿Viktor?

No respondió.

—Viktor, por favor. ¿Dónde estás? Ya es tarde… Ven a dormir.

Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que Yuuri habló de nuevo.

—Por favor, sé que estás cerca, puedo olerte.

Suspiró y se obligó a mover su cuerpo entumecido. Abrió las puertas, poniendo un pie fuera y escuchando un suave grito del omega, sintió como un cuerpo chocaba contra el suyo y como unos brazos lo abrazaban con fuerza, peleó contra el deseo de corresponder la acción, perdiendo al final, sus brazos como si fuera inercia se movieron hasta Yuuri y su nariz buscó el reconfortante aroma de su cabello.

—¡Estaba tan preocupado! Mamá y papá dijeron que a lo mejor habías salido a tomar aire, pero yo sabía que estabas acá. ¿Qué pasa?

Aún en la oscuridad de la noche con una suave luz de luna entrando maliciosa por la ventana, Viktor podía distinguir a perfección los preciosos rastros del rostro del japonés.

Suspiró profundo y se armó de valor, tosió un poco, su garganta aún rasposa y habló suavemente, eligiendo con temor sus palabras.

—¿Acaso soy solo un juguete para que te sientas mejor?

Yuuri no respondió, sus labios se separaron un poco, entrecerró sus ojos tratando de entender las palabras de Viktor.

—Te vi reír con ese otro alfa, luego escuché a unos beta hablar. ¿Nos adoptas solo para sentirte mejor contigo mismo? ¿A caso… no significo nada más que caridad para ti?

—¿Quién…?—El omega tartamudeó, alejándose de Viktor para poder verlo mejor a los ojos—¿Quién rayos dijo eso?

—Yuuri, contéstame…

El omega frunció el ceño, tomó la mano de Viktor, halando de ella, el alfa pudo negarse mas no lo hizo, caminó tras su adorado Yuuri —Viktor sabía que no había motivo para negarse, lo seguiría hasta su propia muerte si Yuuri lo quisiera—, llegaron a la habitación del menor, Yuuri lo sentó en su cama, sentándose a su lado luego.

—Hay algo que debo decirte… Pero necesito que me escuches primero.

El corazón de Viktor se partió en mil trozos, asintió con pesar, esperando temeroso las palabras que podrían definir su futuro.

—Cuando Mari murió, me prometí a mí mismo ayudar a salvar a todos los alfas que pudiera. Encontrar puros es difícil, pero mis padres y yo siempre buscamos. Fuiste el primero a quien encontramos, Viktor.  
»Debía pasar un periodo de un mes en el cual en los papeles serías de mi propiedad, pero luego de ello yo tenía dos opciones: Firmaba tus papeles de libertad o decidía que estarías conmigo por siempre.

Yuuri bajó su rostro, su voz cada vez más suave.

—Yo elegí contigo la segunda opción—murmuró—, llegaste en un momento tan importante de mi vida que tuve miedo que si te daba la opción de irte, correrías de inmediato…

Poniéndose de pie, Yuuri caminó hacia uno de los cajones, tomando una carta firmada por él y entregándola a Viktor.

—Firmé tu libertad hace mucho, pero no me atrevía a dártela… Supongo que ahora querrás irte de mi lado al ocultarte eso…

Viktor tomó el papel entre sus manos sin decir nada, sus ojos danzaban entre las letras, deslizándose hasta el omega que tenía enfrente, Yuuri se abrazaba a sí mismo y miraba el suelo, parecía que quisiera hacerse más pequeño o desaparecer en esos momentos, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y el corazón de Viktor se derrumbó de nuevo.

No podía odiarlo.

Rasgó el papel, el acta que legalmente lo transformaba en un alfa libre, se levantó y rodeó con fuerza al omega, dejó flotar a su alrededor sus feromonas, los brazos del omega se sentían demasiado bien a su alrededor, estuvieron allí por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que sus brazos dolían.

—Yuuri—dijo el alfa—, con o sin libertad, jamás te dejaría. Me lo has dado todo en esta vida. Soy yo quien debe agradecerte, soy y siempre seré completamente tuyo. Te amo.

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin duda alguna, los ojos color chocolate buscaron los suyos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, Yuuri buscó de nuevo el cuerpo ajeno y ambos cayeron abrazados en la cama.

—No me gusta que hablen de ti como si fueras mi propiedad o mi obra de caridad. Quiero que sepan que en realidad eres mi amigo… Mi… pareja—Tartamudeó quedito.

Ambos se sonrojaron de nuevo, Viktor sonrió, su cabeza daba vueltas ante las últimas palabras de Yuuri.

—Viktor… Márcame.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó más alto de lo que debía.

Yuuri se alejó de nuevo, sentándose en la cama, sus manos en el colchón y sus ojos casi ardiendo en llamas de determinación.

— ¡En mi próximo celo!

—Yuuri, tu suprimes tus celos…

—Si dejo de hacerlo, mi celo aparecerá en un mes. Allí podrás marcarme y las personas entenderán que en realidad eres…—Cuando Yuuri se dio cuenta de su propio entusiasmo, una oleada de vergüenza se apoderó de su cuerpo, dobló sus rodillas hasta abrazarlas, había tomado la decisión sin consultar primero a Viktor—, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres…

—Oh, Yuuri, un lazo es algo permanente…—Hizo una pausa, pensando en sus palabras con cuidado— ¿Qué si en un futuro decides ya no estar con este alfa?

—Te amo, Viktor—murmura mirándolo a los ojos—, no hay nada que quisiera más que pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

El corazón de Viktor se derritió al escuchar esa confesión de su amado, se acercó a él, empujándolo contra el colchón para luego pedirle permiso con sus ojos para besarlo, compartieron un nuevo beso, diferente al anterior, rápido, tierno pero lleno de un sentimiento diferente, era el sello de una futura promesa que ambos ansiaban cumplir.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ya todo estaba listo.

No tardaron mucho tiempo, Viktor y Yuuri decidieron hablar de inmediato con Hiroko y Toshiya, quienes con una gran sonrisa, les dieron su bendición. Contra la voluntad de Viktor y con el dinero de Yuuri, compraron una pequeña casa en una zona linda, Viktor se había propuesto conseguir un trabajo para ayudarle a su omega y este le había sonreído y dicho que ambos podrían hacer lo que quisieran.

Juntos.

Comenzarían un pequeño negocio, aprenderían de cero y ambos vivirían bien, ayudando a todos los alfas que pudieran o a todo aquel que lo necesitase. Mientras tanto, ambos esperaban en silencio y con ansias ese día.

El día que finalmente Viktor marcaría a Yuuri.

Ninguno de los dos tenía el más mínimo de experiencia sexual, Yuuri suprimía cada uno de sus celos y Viktor también, esa sería la primera vez que ambos estarían bajo su instinto animal, lo habían hablado millones de veces, y al fin, Yuuri podía sentir la necesidad intrínseca de buscar su ropa y la de Viktor para apilarla toda en su cama.

Todo estaba listo.

Viktor había pasado todo el día hablando con personas, vecinos, jefes de negocios, cada uno poniendo mala cara al oler que era un alfa, pero cada uno cambiando de opinión cuando dejaban a Viktor hablar, el tipo era capaz de conquistar el corazón de quien quisiera. En toda la mañana había conseguido hablar a muchos caballeros y sus esposas sobre la pequeña boutique que Yuuri y él pensaban abrir, después de todo, Viktor aprendía rápido y Hiroko les había mostrado como hacer sombreros sofisticados para dama y sacos elegantes para caballeros.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Viktor entró a la casa, huele dulce, Viktor no reconoce el olor, parece el suave aroma de su adorado Yuuri combinado con algo más, un suave y delicioso aroma a cerezos y manzana. Caminó hasta el cuarto donde ambos dormían, el lugar íntimo donde solamente habían compartido besos, abrazos y caricias, abrió la puerta, notó a Yuuri doblando una última camisa para ponerla sobre el resto de ropa, todo estaba en un caos ordenado, habían sábanas extra y más almohadas de las que podían caber en su pequeña pero cómoda cama, Viktor podía oler su aroma combinado con el de su pareja, Yuuri tenía una camisa suya que hacía que el alfa sonriera, Yuuri se veían precioso con el cabello despeinado y sus lentes en la mesa de noche.

El omega volteó su cuerpo cuando su olfato detecto al alfa, sonrió tímido, sus mejillas coloreándose y sus dedos jugueteando entre ellos con suavidad. Se acerca a Viktor y este lo abraza, besa su mejilla, sus manos tiemblan y siente el aroma de un omega nervioso. Yuuri lo mira a los ojos en espera de su aprobación, el omega interno rogando para que a su alfa le gustase el nido que con tanto esfuerzo construyó.

Una mano de Viktor se dirige a la mejilla del menor, acariciando su suave piel, besando su frente antes de hablar.

— ¿Tu nido, precioso? —Pregunta—Es hermoso, Yuuri. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti.

El omega de Yuuri salta de felicidad y Viktor nota como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de emoción, Yuuri niega con su cabeza, mira hacia abajo, sus ojos, buscando a Viktor y con timidez responde.

—No es mi nido, es nuestro.

Y en ese momento, Viktor siente que ha muerto y ahora está en el cielo. ¡La felicidad que sentía en esos momentos no podía ser real! ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer a alguien como Yuuri? Ninguno de los dos sabe cómo continuar ese momento, sus ojos se topan y se pierden, el tiempo pareció detenerse y todo el mundo parecía ahora inexistente, sus respiraciones son profundas, sus manos sudan y tiemblan, Viktor puede sentir la necesidad de Yuuri en lo más profundo de su ser, el aroma lo vuelve loco y por el rostro de Yuuri, sus hermosos ojos brillando con deseo, sabe que él siente lo mismo.

Viktor toma la mano del omega y los dirige al nido, con cuidado de no destruirlo, Viktor se sienta en medio, Yuuri sonríe al ver a su alfa y se dirige hacia él, sentándose sobre Viktor, topan sus frentes, sus ojos se buscan y Viktor nota como los orbes chocolates de Yuuri ven sus labios. Se inclinan despacio hasta que se besan, es suave, diferente a todas las ocasiones en las que lo han hecho. Sin embargo ahora no se separan pronto. Viktor, por instinto o curiosidad, comienza a mover sus labios. Siente a Yuuri tenso, pero poco a poco se relaja y comienza a imitar a Viktor.

El beso es torpe, el sonido es extraño, es incómodo pero al mismo tiempo es delicioso. Ambos sienten la humedad en sus labios, un sentimiento al que no están acostumbrados pero no pueden quejarse mucho, les encanta.

Viktor toma el rostro de Yuuri entre sus manos, la curiosidad lo mata, saca un poco su lengua, Yuuri la acepta en su boca pero parece renuente a cooperar, por miedo a no poder complacerlo. Viktor sonríe, entiende que esto es nuevo para ambos y aunque su omega y alfa internos quieren solo conseguir placer, ambos quieren ir a su propio ritmo, aprender poco a poco y conocerse mejor. No querían apresurar ese momento mágico.

Con manos temblorosas, Viktor comienza a desvestir a Yuuri, aprecia su cuerpo, sus regordetas mejillas, la manera en que su cadera se ha ensanchado y la forma en que su estómago se dividía en pequeños rollitos, Yuuri nota donde están los ojos de Viktor y busca la manera de taparse con sus brazos. Instintivamente, Viktor toma sus manos para impedirlo, besa cada uno de sus nudillos y con voz entrecortada, le ruega que no lo haga.

—Eres perfecto—murmura.

Y Yuuri se deja hacer, comienza a ronronear, Viktor sube sus manos por los brazos de Yuuri hasta sus hombros, acaricia su cuello, sus mejillas, baja por su pecho hasta llegar a sus pezones. Ha leído mucho, ha investigado para poder satisfacer a su pareja y sabe que para muchos omegas, ese es un punto sensible.

Pasa uno de sus dedos sobre el pezón derecho, Yuuri cierra sus ojos, con el mayor cuidado que era posible, Viktor cambia sus posiciones. Sus dedos comienzan a masajear los pechos de Yuuri, sus ojos admirándolo, el omega suspiraba sin saber cómo reaccionar, solo se dejaba llevar por el placer, mordía su labio inferior, cerraba sus ojos y sus manos estaban delicadamente posicionadas a cada lado de su cabeza.

El alfa interno de Viktor mueve su cola emocionado al saber que es él quien está haciendo disfrutar a su omega, sus labios ahora viajan hacia los pezones de Yuuri, deja un suave beso antes que su boca rodee uno, succionando, dejando su lengua juguetear con este y su otra mano acariciando el contrario, siente a Yuuri bajo su cuerpo moverse, su espalda doblarse un poco y un suave jadeo salir de su boca.

—Viktor—Escucha y de inmediato el alfa se separa, preocupado por haberle hecho daño—, quítate la ropa.

Exige con timidez, Viktor sonríe, con cuidado de no arruinar el nido, se desviste, quedando completamente desnudo.

Tiene miedo al mostrar la marca que años atrás le fue quemada de forma tortuosa a su piel, la cicatriz aún seguía allí como un amargo recuerdo de la época más fría y oscura de su vida. Unos dedos se deslizaron por la piel quemada que a lo largo de los años había sanado, Yuuri lo miraba, en sus ojos no había más que adoración, dolor y cariño.

— ¿Ellos te hicieron esto? —preguntó. Viktor asintió.

Yuuri ahora acaricia con mayor cuidado al cicatriz, depositando un suave beso en esta, el alfa se siente el hombre más poderoso del mundo cuando nota que Yuuri lo ve hambriento, su miembro rígido solo por él, se acerca de nuevo a Yuuri y lo abraza, buscando su boca para compartir otro beso, esta vez, Yuuri mueve igual de torpe su lengua.  
La sensación de sus pieles conectadas volvía loco a Viktor, ambos se removían contra el otro en busca desesperada de fricción. El alfa baja su mano, pidiendo permiso con sus ojos, y Yuuri asiente. Sus dedos sienten la cálida entrada de Yuuri, el omega se retuerce incomodo ante la intrusión, no está acostumbrado a ello. Viktor acaricia con dos de sus dedos, enviando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Yuuri, escucha un leve gemido y sonríe, al parecer, está haciendo un buen trabajo.

Empuja uno de sus dedos, ya ha pasado lo suficiente para que la entrada del omega esté lubricada y esos mismos fluidos se encargasen de limpiar todo, o al menos eso había leído Viktor en sus múltiples investigaciones por la biblioteca pública. Con facilidad, introdujo un segundo dedo, moviéndolo como tijeras para poder acostumbrar el cuerpo de Yuuri, cuando notó que estaba listo, introdujo un tercer dedo.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta antes de mover su mano.

Yuuri asiente.

Viktor continua con su tortuosa labor, su pene le ruega tomar al omega, debe ser paciente, debe excitar y acostumbrar a Yuuri lo suficiente.

—Ya, Viktor, por favor—gimotea jadeante, su rostro y pecho rojos y sus ojos húmedos. El celo cada vez apoderándose más y más de él.

—Bebé—murmura—, necesito que te des la vuelta, así no dolerá tanto y p-podré marcarte con mayor facilidad.

Tartamudea en decir eso, Yuuri asiente y Viktor se sorprende al notar que está aún más sonrojado. Se da la vuelta sin ver a Viktor a los ojos, el alfa besa su espalda y la acaricia con sus dedos. Sus manos no han dejado de temblar, alinea su pene con la entrada del omega y nota que Yuuri también está temblando. Deja escapar sus feromonas, quiere tranquilizarlo. Ve como su omega respira profundo y el temblor de su cuerpo disminuye.

— ¿Listo? —pregunta

—Sí.

Empuja suave, escucha un gimoteo y ve a Yuuri enterrar su rostro en la almohada, pone mala cara. Había leído que su primera vez podía doler, no quería eso para Yuuri. Trató de alejarse, pero el omega volteó su rostro, lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.

—No, por favor. Puedo con esto, solo un poco más, deja que me acostumbre.

—Iré lento… Si necesitas que me detenga, dime.

Agarró las caderas de Yuuri, sus dedos hundiéndose en la tersa piel, comenzó a impulsar sus caderas, lento, demasiado lento para su gusto, poco a poco su pene iba perdiéndose en el cuerpo ajeno, Viktor se detenía y dejaba que Yuuri se ajustara, hasta que pudo sentir por completo hasta la base.

Suspiró, Yuuri se sentía cálido, su cuerpo le exigía moverse, follarlo y hacerlo gritar por más.

Viktor no quería eso.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta, Yuuri de nuevo solo asiente.

—Muévete un poco.

Viktor obedece. Poco a poco, su cuerpo iba acostumbrándose, primero movía sus caderas suave, lo suficiente para asegurarse que el omega sentía su cuerpo y lo disfrutase. Una de las manos del alfa viajó hasta el pequeño pene de Yuuri para darle más placer, buscando la forma de distraerlo como le fuera posible.

Cuando Viktor comienza a moverse más rápido, nota que no va a durar mucho, recuerda también lo que leyó, el momento perfecto en que un alfa podía marcar a un omega era mientras este lograba tener un orgasmo, su mente se bloqueaba y no sentía el dolor por varios segundos, lo suficiente para llevar a cabo un lazo sin sufrimiento.

Eso era lo que Viktor deseaba.

Comienza a moverse más errático, el sudor resbalaba su piel, sentía a Yuuri tratar de corresponder sus embestidas, lo toma por los hombros, elevándolo, topando su pecho a su espalda, besa su cuello, su mano ahora se mueve frenética en el pene del omega, se siente cerca y sabe que Yuuri también lo está.

El alfa ha tomado la infusión de hiervas que le aseguraría la esterilidad por un par de días, los suficientes para pasar el celo con el omega sin temor a un embarazo, siente su nudo crecer y no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que ya no puede salir de Yuuri, mueve aun así sus caderas, y siente al omega gritar. Es ese el momento exacto.

Viktor clava sus dientes en el cuello del omega y en ese preciso segundo siente como una corriente eléctrica viaja por todo su cuerpo. Jadea y se aleja, su lengua se mueve por la herida, se acuestan con cuidado del nudo, y Viktor siente algo crecer desde su pecho, se extiende por su cuerpo, no entiende qué es, escucha la respiración de Yuuri, siente sus manos temblar, y siente la necesidad de protegerlo, con cuidado se abriga y se acomoda para no lastimarlo, aún conectados por el nudo.

Su perspectiva ha cambiado, ahora lo único que lo conecta a la realidad es Yuuri, el aroma del omega se intensifica, y Viktor no pensó posible pero incluso el amor que sentía por él se multiplica, la llama crece poco a poco en su interior hasta que su cuerpo entero ruega por su omega.

¿Eso era el lazo?

Besa la marca, su lengua la limpia, de nuevo algo más que había leído, como ahora su saliva era capaz de sanar y aliviar el dolor de su pareja. Cuando el nudo baja, Viktor puede salir de Yuuri y lo besa con todo el creciente amor de su pecho. Yuuri lo abraza con cuidado al momento que los labios de Viktor se mueven contra su cuello, pecho y mejillas.

—Te amo, te amo tanto—decía el alfa entre besos—. Finalmente soy tuyo.

Viktor sonríe, al fin, no solo en papel, pero en cuerpo y alma le pertenecía a nadie más que a Yuuri, la marca en su cuello era significado de ello, Yuuri era su dueño, su todo, las lágrimas de felicidad llenan sus ojos y no puede evitar musitar mil veces lo mucho que lo ama.

—No, Viktor—Yuuri interrumpe con una hermosa risita—, no eres mío, tú no me perteneces. Tú te perteneces a ti mismo. No me debes nada, yo te amo… Y soy tu igual.

—P-Pero soy un alfa…

—Exacto—Las manos del omega buscaron el rostro del alfa, apoyándose en sus mejillas—, eres un alfa, pero más que eso eres un humano. Eres libre, Viktor.

—Soy libre de amarte—respondió—, entonces soy libre de decidir por mí mismo, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Yuuri rio, el sonido era angelical y dulce para Viktor. El nido era un enredo de sábanas, sus piernas rozándose y ambos se recuperaban para poder envolverse en la pasión de sus cuerpos. Viktor entendía, finalmente era libre, no importaba un papel, ahora podía amar y jamás en su vida había pensado ser tan feliz. ¿Realmente merecía esa felicidad?

Sí. Porque él hacía igual de feliz a Yuuri Katsuki, el omega que había salvado su vida y su existencia.

Claro, Viktor no le pertenecía a nadie, él era un propio individuo. Pero debía aceptar que al menos su corazón tenía dueño, y nunca le negaría a nadie que ahora su vida entera estaría dedicada a la felicidad de su adorado omega.


End file.
